The Dark silent one: Remake
by bigbook29
Summary: An H.P. Lovecraft crossover. Following a Great Old One, as he's freed from his entrapment. While he tries to understand the ways of this new world, Twilight Sparkle tries to grasp both him and the mythos of his kind with the necronomicon. Warning: Gore/ Character insanity ...basic H.P Lovecraft stuff.
1. Call of Zushakon

Many years ago, there was a time much different than the one known through equestria. It was a time of horrifying monsters, strange unexplained mysterious, and even 'gods'. Where the words of a single man, and groups of humans with broken minds, were the only sign of warning the poor people had in their sad existence. In this time...one of those 'gods' laid in his dark hole. A place separated from all humanity. As they do not disturbed him and let him be one with the darkness...or so he would think.

During a certain time...when everything is right..a period of complete chaos is at hand...the 'gods' of this time were finally able to do as they never could fully.

Exist.

He could see all round him in the outside world, as every bit of the shadows and darkness showed him what has become of the world. He sees Humanity as they fall...with barely even a whimper for most as beings fair beyond their minds-cape appear before them. **'** **It seems it finally has happened. R'yeh has risen from the sea and Cthulhu walks this world once more to reclaim what is his.'**

The being thinks as he remains in his home. Not seeming to be bothered with the many sounds of horror, and destruction happening around him and outside his cave. **'** **Never did saw the reason to come out...I enjoy it here. No light, barley any annoying things to bother me...then again, I can do without the humans that seem to stumble upon here every few years.'**

His thoughts continued, as his formless shape continued to exist within his home. Never stopping movement, yet never moving from his spot. If one were to hear his tones in his thoughts...they might think of him as...curious.

 **'Hmmm...I cannot help but wonder...what well become of this world after the humans?'** He thinks as he could see humans fall, one after another, as if simple insects caught within the worst of storms with no shelters. **'** **They're such a...tiny minded race. I wonder how many of them truly can even grasp a one in ten billionth of the horror they see before them. If I could, would I feel pity for them? Can I even do such a thing for such a self-destructive and arrogant race.'**

The being then allows the quietest of sounds ever to be muttered. So faint that even those nearest to him wouldn't be able to hear...even as it would case their ears and brains to melt from its volume.

 **'They call me a god of death...a being of darkness...without even truly knowing me. And then there are their poor attempts for flattering me with their praying and sacrificing.** " **Praise Zushakon, let he destroy everything of light.** " **They would chant and scream nearly every second of each day in every dark corner they could find.'**

The being thoughts rage on as he remembers back to every moment they would try and interfere with him in his home. Wither it be with their summons, or screams, it did not matter...as all it truly did was continue to annoy the being.

 **'I believe that there is only one true word to describe them..."disgusting". I seem to still recall the ones that had met me personally. Most end would ripped their own eyes out, eat their own flesh, try to..."mate" with each other forcibly. If I had the organs to, I throw up just thinking about it.'** He thinks as another sound escapes the being, as barely audible as the last...yet just as destructive as it had cause the entire inside of his home to shake.

As the being begins to collect his thoughts again...suddenly he feels massive shake of the world, followed by the sounds of the atmosphere breaking apart. Through the shadows, the being could see that it was something the humans were using as a last 'ditch effort'. Using their nuclear weapons to try and destroy one of the beings that stood outside, destroying their world.

If he had any sort of head, the being would be shaking it in distaste for the human's actions. He wonders for a moment what the humans were hoping to do in using such a weapon. But before he could even collect his thoughts...the being noticed that something wrong just happened...everything became silent and empty.

Not in just his home, but everywhere in the world and even further. Not a single sound or a single bit of view could be heard or seen, not within his shadows at least. This confused the being as this had never happened before. He couldn't understand just why everything became silent and empty, so...he try harder to look...to extend his reach to beyond the rock that he remain on...but within every corner he looked, every shadow in the universe...he saw nothing...

Nothing that could be describe, nothing to show. Just an empty look of nothing.

The being knew his limitations. He knew just how powerful he was...and just who was more powerful than him. But to just downright cut his own connections to the darkness itself could only mean an even greater being. "Hello there, Zushakon."

Suddenly a human-like voice spoke, calling out the name the humans gave the being. What followed was a simple clap of hands, creating the most powerful of lights to shine through the either cave, burning away any shadow in sight...as well as causing the Being of darkness to let out a ungodly howl of pain, as the either existence of his body...began to sink into itself. Shifting and pulling as if being crushed and remade by some unseen force...

Till finally a humanoid hooded figure wearing a long black robe, with matching black wings fell to the floor. He laid on his hands and knees, desperately trying to maintain himself as he could feel the light around him trying to fade him away to nothingness.

"Too bright for you, Zushakon? Let me get that for you." The human voice spoke, before the lights around begin to dim down...allowing 'Zushakon' to see his attacker...it...appeared human like. Looking like a male, as he stood tall. Wearing a small clothe that covered the bottom of his face. Before Zushakon could question how a human could do this to him...he realizes something familiar of this human. It had been one he's seen before. During a event that had cause many of his family to gather around, to visit the death of their 'creator'.

The being was something far worst then Zushakon could ever be. It was the icon of evil for his people. He who held the name that brought fear to even the greatest of heroes and villains. The one to commit the first sin, and create all the other sins to follow. The ruler of nightmares, dreams, luck, lust, fear, hate, and more. The Crawling Chaos, The Faceless God, The Floating Horror, The Skinless One, The Masked Messenger...

The one the human's call...Nyarlathotep.

Before Zushakon could react, Nyarlathotep stomps a foot down to his head. Digging it down to the grovel below. "So you finally notice that it is me." The god chuckles slightly, as he grinds his foot to the back of Zushakon's head. "Hehehehe...Disappointing that you're nowhere near as observant as your mother or even your weakling of a father."

For a moment, the god's eye widen a little as he feels resistance under his foot. "...Are you actually trying to defend your father's honor? That's adorable." He says, before suddenly spikes shoots out from underneath Zushakon and through his stomach...suspending him in the air slightly.

Nyarlathotep removes his foot from his head, and crouches down to him, grabbing his hood and holding it up to stare at his featureless face. "You do live up to your 'dark silent one' name. All that pain you feel and not even a single cry of pain. You don't even ask me why I do this. Are you really that stubborn? I guess you and that poster boy have that much in command." He says, as he drops Zushakon's head and stands back up.

"...Do not..." Zushakon actually spoke, his voice sounding dry as if it hasn't ever been used before. "...do not, speak of my father and uncle...in such jest." Zushakon says as he moves to stare up at the god in front of him. His voice completely dry and cold, with little to no emotion to it. "Is that a tone, Zushakon? Treat you're great uncle with respect here...you might hurt my feelings." Nyarlathotep tells him as several more spikes shoot from the ground, stabbing right through Zushakon's body.

But the being barely seemed to notice them...or rather he refuse to show he was in pain. "You...are no family of mine. You are more fit to be that of a parasite. A simply charlatan that seeks to bring fear and pain to those weaker to him to inflate his own ego. I see no reason to continue this exchange of words for now, so just tell me what it is you are trying to accomplish, so that you may leave me be." Zushakon spoke, as the spikes in his body were dripping with black ink-like substance.

Something of which Nyarlathotep pokes at and rubs between his fingers. "My...that must have been the most you've spoken in the last fifty thousand years. So what exactly...well it's simply really...to 'destroy' you." He tells him, as he holds his own fingers under his mask to lick at them.

Though his face remain featureless, if there were eyes they would be fully widen. "You...you cannot do such a thing." The being tells the god, with said god suddenly leaning close to his face...with a very large smile along his face. "OH...I can. Was that fear in your voice just now?! The so call god of death, son of Hastur, and nephew to the 'great' Cthulhu fearing for his existence...now that's funny." Nyarlathotep tells him as he pinches where his cheeks would be if there were some. "You seem to forget your place...Though your mother is an outer god, the same as I...remember who's higher on the food chain...hehehehehe...or maybe..." He then allows his hands to slip inside of Zushakon's hood. Rolling his hands through the beings feature's head.

"Perhaps you know how your mother would react? Such a vengeful woman she is, right? How many times have your grandfather bail her out of her trouble after she murdered an entire universe cause one little spec of dirt cause one of her thousands of children to die of allergy? Hahahahahaha, YOU ACTUALLY CARE!" Nyarlathotep screams in laughter, throwing his head back in doing so as he releases his hold on Zushakon.

Suddenly Zushakon found himself free of the spikes as they quickly sink back to the floor. Before he could react through, suddenly he found a whole section of the cave fall right on top of him. The entire time the icon of evil itself continued to laugh, as he begins to walk away. "Hehehehe...for amusing me so Great Old One, I shall let you live on. Hahahahaha...though...it won't be a...pleasant existence." The god says as he begins to leave, stepping out of the cave Zushakon had call his home. Instantly Zushakon tried to return back to normal...with no success. As the rocks continued to pin him down...all of which gave off a sense of dread...that which is worst then any kind of dark feeling would give.

"Don't worry, I'll come back to kill you after I am done with my 'plans'. It won't take long at all, so I might come back sooner than you think." Nyarlathotep tells him as suddenly the cave around him opens up. Allowing him to step to the outside world...the same world that was once brimming with life...now looking close to being nothing but burnt ash and cinder. With one last smile, and a little wave the Outer God tells the Great Old One, one last thing. "Don't worry, If any chance happens that I end up forgetting about you, I made it so those rocks will become nothing more than rubble for you in the next...hmmmm...billions of years...Till then...bye-bye great nephew." And with a small wave, Zushakon was left in the dark...alone...for a long...long...time...to wait...

And that's what Zushakon did. He waited. And waited and waited, for many...many years. Longer than he ever would have imagine, if he ever subject himself to that kind of luxury.

In that time he did recover his powers...but was still trapped, unable to changed his form nor escape...all the while feeling the earth and everything changed. He had known that the god would lie to him, as this isn't the first time he would do such things to him or his family. So he was left to his lonesome, trapped underneath this tomb, until finally he was either discovered, or the planet itself were destroyed.

Were he a normal creature, his mind would have destroyed itself long ago. Ripping itself open to give into the never ending despair. But Zushakon was not like that at all. He enjoyed the quiet darkness around him. Though it was to an extent as he had found himself trying to rid of the boredom eating away at him. Making him wish he could be like his Uncle and sleep away all the time. So he did the only thing he knew how to do as to pass time. Sing human songs in his mind.

 **'9,455,456,767,667,665,356,245 bottles of colorless volatile flammable liquid on the wall, 9,455,456,767,667,665,356,245 bottles of colorless volatile flammable liquid, you take one down past it around 9,455,456,767,667,665,356,244 colorless volatile flammable liquid on the wall...9,455,456,767,667,665,356,244 bottles of colorless volatile flammable liquid on the wal-'**

As he was finishing he's millionth rendition of the song, it was then that something happened, he hears the sounds of...something coming through the walls of his home. Whatever it may be it was intelligent enough to speak as it barrow through. "Are you sure there is gems down here?" One voice spoke. "Of course there is, you dumb moron!" Another spoke, both of which truly did not seem to show that much knowledge from their tone of voice.

 **'Might need to change my thoughts on the intelligent enough to speak thing.** _ **'**_ Zushakon thinks as he looks from his 'tomb' to the wall the voices were coming from. A heavy banging sound is heard before a wall was broken in, the opening making it so that light shine directly on Zushakon's featureless face under his hood. It was there Zushakon could see who they were.

They seemed to be a mix of humans and canines, as they were walking on hind legs and speaking. As all three of them looked within the change, Zushakon takes in their height...finding that even in this form, he towered over them...by at least a two feet, as the humans would measure things.

"I really think this isn't good, it's very dark in here." One spoke as they looked around the room. "My eyes feel funny." Another spoke, as he began to feel his eyes itch. As they spoke, Zushakon knew what they meant. As he's very presence causes all light to die around him. He held himself back, allowing the room to brighten up slightly and not cause the dog-men to lose their eyesight...which they would have done by ripping out their own eyeballs.

"You two are just being cats!" The smallest of them said as he walked in, holding a lantern. Before looking around and sniffing the air. "We are not alone here. Find trespasser, NOW!" The small one screamed as the other two did as he said. Entering the cave and looking around for anyone, barely noticing the Great Old One that was trapped underneath the pile of rocks not two feet away from the doorway they made.

Not wishing to continue to be trapped here, Zushakon thinks to himself on how to speak human again. **'** **Okay, they speak in a human tongue, so I need to remember how their language goes...But I had to be careful in...trying to communicant with these...creatures. My appearance is not like their own... so they might panic on sight. Perhaps if I speak in a more familiar language they will be more at ease...Something that most humans would know, maybe they know too and be more willing to assist me.'**

" _ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn._ " Zushakon spoke out using his avatar's body to speak in human tongue, feeling shame in himself for using such a stupid butchered phrase of what his uncle really did under the ocean. Though it would be worth it if that means that creatures would help him.

"What was that!" The small one screamed as he looked around, already scared. "Monster? Theirs monsters here!?" One of the others shouted, scared as well. Zushakon held back a annoyed growl as he tries to think of something else.

 **'Foolish Idea with foolish results, I should have known better.'** Zushakon thinks before remembering some of the language that humans spoke near him. He just hopped he could still speak it.

"Uh...Ayuda! Ayúdame! Humano en peligro! Tengo golosinas para perros!" Zushakon spoke, surprising himself by how easy it was to speak like that.

Too bad it didn't give him better results.

"Something is here!" One of them screamed, as he runs out of the cave. "No gem is worth monsters!" The another screamed, following the first to run. "CATS, BOTH OF YOUR ARE JUST CATS!" The small one screams out to the two cowards, looking completely angered...though it was more so for him to hide his own fear as he looks around the dark cave.

 **'Err...this is getting frustrating! This shouldn't be so hard, I thought most humans spoke this? What was that other way they spoke...ummm...ummm...'** Clearing his throat Zushakon called out. "Help...need help here...please!" The dog being heard this and moved to where he heard the voice, finding Zushakon in his lesser form, with the rocks pinning him down. "Help me...please!" The dog actually did help him, effortlessly pushing the rocks off him...or rather the face was they were completely weightless...the only real weight they have being the enchantment the Outer God gave them.

As Zushakon stood up to his feet for the first time in many years, the dog creature near him spoke. "You strange creature, but you help find gems right?!" It says giving ,what Zushakon could tell, a smug grin. For a moment Zushakon just stares at him...feeling slightly insulted that this creature freed him, a being a million times more powerful than him...only for greed...

 **'I can murder this thing and his whole race just for that alone...trying to command a Great Old One...but he did save me...'** With that minor thought, Zushakon goes to repay his debt. Walking up to one of the pillars holding the very room. Zushakon rolls up one of the selves on his cloaked body...revealing a human-like skeletal hand as it presses against the pillar.

With a single tap of his finger, the pillar explodes into a shower of rock everywhere it leaving nothing but an entire but a tower of gems to be found there. Each of them all purely clean, and looking to have just been formed to perfection. "HOHHOHOHOH!" The dog...laughs, Zushakon thinks so at least, as he moves to where the pillar once stood. "GEMS-GEMS-GEMS, more than stupid Pony got for us."

 **'Pony?'** Zushakon thinks as he watches the Creature move his hand along the gems. "All the time with her whining and whining, too much trouble! Then others came, started causing more trouble, with Unicorn and Pegasus." The dog said breaking off pieces of the gem and looking at it with its lantern.

Though Zushakon didn't really care...he was interested in these...'ponies' that the dog spoke of. "Are there many of these Ponies?" Zushakon spoke, really not enjoying his own voice, or the sounds around here in general. But he wanted information and this dog seemed to be the only one that would be useful for it...for now at least.

"What? Were you living under a rock for years?!" The dog said with a raise eyebrow as Zushakon replied. "Yes. I was till you freed me."

The dog seemed to shake his head at this. "You dumb, very dumb. You should know that Ponies are everywhere. Big, small, also their dumb princesses." It says, with Zushakon holding his revealed hand under his chin in thought.

 **'Hmmm...so the dominant species are these ponies. Fine then, I better take my leave to find out more.'** He thinks as he turns and begins to leave the cave from the entrance the dogs had made earlier. He didn't get far though as the small dog creature rushes in front of him.

"Wait were you going?! You help me and others find gems! Fido, Spot, COME!" He shouts as the two who ran earlier came back. As they both looked to Zushakon they were confuse and frightful. The leader, now as Zushakon could tell by how he commanded the others, then looked back to him and said. "You give us many gems...and we DON'T hurt you...fair?" The other dogs nod their head at this as they saw the big pillar of gems.

It takes much in the world to make a Great Old One annoyed. Usually they would see that they were extremely better than anyone underneath them and pay them little to no mind. But Zushakon was different, as of now...he was finally free after many...many years of being concealed by a rock. And now that he is free...he is having dogs talk down to him.

Without a single word, Zushakon leans down slightly, to stare directly down at the small dog. The dogs each give back hostile looks at him. Looks of challenge...that they would actually handle him.

It wasn't even a second. Not enough to be called a moment...as suddenly something instantly appears from the hooded figure.

A black spiral of darkness and death, similar to a black hole. The only words that could be used to describe it in the human language.

Everything goes dark...darker than anything that could be seen. And the only sounds left were the screams of the diamond dogs.

Zushakon takes one step after another as he walks through the tunnels the dogs had made to get to his home. Holding a hand to his chin, as he returned to hooded form...or rather he created it as his eyes for the outside, while his true self remained at home. His thoughts were on that of the ponies, the dogs had mentioned.

Wondering just what kind of creatures they were, what had made them, if they had made a big impact on the world or not, if they were like humans. Not only that, but the question of this planet was another thing. How had it changed? Was there a moon...a sun...several moons, several suns...Only one real way to find out. As much as Zushakon knew he would despise it.

He takes one last look at the cave around him, and looks at all the dead bodies of the so called diamond dogs that littered the place, just taking a moment to look at the gore as his hooded Avatar steps over their bodies. It was very distasteful, but Zushakon honestly didn't care for much right now. All he wished was to be alone, and for not getting along with his wish they had all paid the price.

They were much like humans, going mad upon looking at my true form...though it might seem in bad taste, as Zushakon honestly didn't wish them ill...but he actually did wanted them to all be dead. As some survivors would either try to kill him...or worst begin to worship him. Something he and his family have been known to done very often.

It was there Zushakon's avatar finally reached the entrance of the caves...and stops in it's tracks in seeing the bright sunny day that it was. Were the avatar had a face, it would be giving a look of complete disgust at the thought of getting near the sunlight. With a annoyed groan, the Great Old One decided to just bare with it. As of now, he need to know if these ponies were anything to be worried of. And it's better to do it now and get it over with.

Zushakon's avatar then takes a breath...and steps out to the new world around him.

Elsewhere one of our favorite ponies, Twilight Sparkle is waking up from a long nights of work as she was writing a friendship report for her teacher. "Oh boy." Twilight moans as she awaken and removed her head from the table. Taking the paper that was stuck on her face off and giving it a look. "Well, it seemed I finished after all last night. SPIKE, CAN YOU DELIVER THIS!?" She calls out...only for silence to greet her back.

"SPIKE!" Twilight calls again, standing up from her desk and walking out her room.. As she reaches the bottom of her stairs she finds that her dragon assistant was nowhere in sight. "That's weird? Where is he?" She asked out loud, before getting her answered as she sees a note taped to the stair-way.

'Dear Twilight, Sorry I'm not here right now, but Rarity really needed me to help her find some diamonds for some order she just got. I'll see you around noon. Make sure that you don't set the place on fire while I'm out, that's my job.' She read, rolling her eyes at Spike's joke. Before she sees he wrote something else. 'P.S I found a book earlier while I leaving. It looked old, and seemed like it wasn't from another here. I think someone must have dropped it, and didn't realize it. I left it on the table for you to look through, it's kind of creepy anyway.'

Twilight gives a small hum at Spike's writing, before looking to the table to see what he met. As she does she found one book the REALLY stood out among the others there. Moving aside the others on the table, Twilight stared down the strange book. It seemed very old as Spike said. With the words on it looked very faded and it's pages very yellowed in color. Twilight could just barely make out the golden words that were written on the top of it. Along with the depiction of some kind of...'creature' she's never seen on it.

Twilight repeats the title as best she could. "Nec..ro..nomi..con. Necronomicon? That's a strange name...but maybe it will be a good read." Twilight says with a smile as she reaches her hoof to the tome...and as soon as her hoof meets it...suddenly she feels something surge within her. It was pain...horrible agonizing pain. Her horn lights up as her eyes widen in horror...she tries to pull her hoof free but the book was somehow holding it in place. She feels as if something was digging through the book's cover into her hoof, as it crawled into arm up her brain. She couldn't focus her magic as the pain was too much...

She pulls her head back and opens her mouth in terror, a scream ready to come out...till suddenly the pain disappeared...and her look of horror faded away to instead...a look of excitement. Her mouth creaking slightly as it formed a crooked smile. Twilight's bright eyes turned dark...and darker till they were completely black. Looking back to her hoof on the book, Twilight easily taking it off as she stared at the title again. Her smile somehow growing slightly as opens her mouth. With music from seemingly out of nowhere beginning to play.

" _Awake ye scary great Old Ones, Let everything dismay! Remember great Cthulhu shall rise up from R'yleh, To kill us all with tentacles if we should go his way!_ " Twilight begins bringing her front hoofs up to run along the back of her hair.

" _O' tidings of madness and woe, madness and woe, O' tidings of madness and woe! (and great woe)._ " She echoed as she runs her hoofs to her cheeks, looking as if she was in complete bless while doing so. "In Yuggoth and din Aldebaran the great Old Ones were spawned. Imprisoned by the Elder Gods to wait for long eons! Enticing humans to release them, Chanting dreadful songs!" Twilight sang as she walks through her home, flashing of images too many things to count entering her mind as she wages her tail and hips to the rhythm of her song.

" _O' tidings of madness and woe, madness and woe, O' tidings of madness and woe! (and great woe)."_ Without a second thought she leaps on the table with the Necronomicon, not evening caring for the other books, as she just kicked them all off. Dancing around the black book. The images were all she saw as they enter her mind. Each being horrible monstrous things...yet they only seemed to make Twilight more excited as raises to her hind legs and hold her hoofs in the air.

" _An Arab said 'That is not dead which can eternal lie, And with strange eons you will find that even death may die'!_ " She says, moving to wrap her arms around herself, behind her back slightly as she looks right up to the ceiling. " _The Great Old Ones will rule once more, Then all will be destroyed! O' tidings of madness and woe, madness and woe, O' tidings of madness and woe! (and great woe)._ "

Suddenly the magic in her horn faded, and Twilight's eyes suddenly change back to normal...as they widen in realization to find...her seating where she was before, staring right at the Necronomicon as she was holding her hoof to it. "Hmm...that was weird, for a second I thought...no." She tells herself as she sees all the books that supposedly had been kicked off by her were still on the table with the Necronomicon. And she was exactly where she was, with her hoof on the book.

"I must be REALLY out of it. I'll get myself something to eat, before I get to reading then." Twilight says with a smile as she pulls her hoof away, and starts to walk to the kitchen, using her magic to pick up the black book. Not noticing the creature that was on the cover was no longer there.

 **(** **I ask of you to please give this the '2 or 3 chapter try.' It's the you read the first up to 2 or 3 chapters and if you don't like it by all means please feel free to stop at all and give a honest comment of what you thought of it and why you didn't like it. I won't take it personal and thank you for your time.**

 **I also want to apologize if there were a few things you didn't understand here from the Cthulhu Mythos. Like old ones, Outer Gods, You can just do a quick google on them if your that curious for it.** **Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave a comment.)**


	2. My little Old One

**'It seems that the sun has grown brighter through the years.'** Zushakon thinks as he holds a hand up over his nonexistent eyes, looking up to sky to see the bright sunny sky, with only a few clouds to provide him shade form it's bright rays. He then turns his attention to the forest around him. Studying it for a moment he took in all his surroundings.

 **'It seems...much more colorful then I remember.'** He thinks as he continues to walk forward. The wind lightly causing his robe to flow freely behind him as he walked on forward. Zushakon gives a small tilt of his head at this. **'** **The wind itself seems different, it's much more light and not nearly as heavy.'**

As he continues to take in his surroundings, he never stop advancing forward. As much as he didn't wish it so, he couldn't help but allow his mind to wander. Mainly with the thoughts of these...ponies. If they were any, if not at all, different from the humans of the past. He didn't get to think much on the topic as suddenly aloud roar is heard from behind him.

Turning his head slightly toward the sound, Zushakon was met with a large fuzzy animal. A bear, as the humans have called them. It roars again at Zushakon as it stands on its hind legs. Most likely seeming to try and protect its territory from an unknown creature such as himself. A pity that it never stood a chance to begin with...as the bear falls to the ground, with most of his organs missing as they were explode along the ground going several meters from it.

Zushakon crouches down near it's corpse, placing his hand along it's snout and turning it to look up at him. **'** **Hmm, it seems that it was smart enough to have emotions...yet not enough to know it's better...pity.'** Zushakon thinks as he could make out the shocked expression the bear wore.

As he gently placed the Bear's head back along the ground, Zushakon takes a look around. Making sure that there wasn't any witnesses. Seeing as he was alone here, Zushakon stands back up and quietly says to the bear. "I apologize for what happened. This was a very unnecessary death, be thankful that at least you received it quick." Zushakon then turns and begins to walk away, leaving the bear's corpse under the sun light. It's fur and hair turning black, before it starts to crumble along itself...as if something was feasting on the body. Leaving only the bones for the maggots, as the ground under it swallowed the bones whole. The organs on the floor of it, follows down it's unmarked grave.

 **'It may be possible that there is no nearby civilization.'** Zushakon thinks, as he looks at his surroundings. Still seeing only planet life around him with not much of housing nearby. Giving to chance, he decided to take a random turn and walk that path for as long as he wished. Wondering if he was to encounter these 'pony' creatures in the forest or if they were further away. He didn't have much to think on his plans for that possibility as suddenly he makes out the sound of voices, faintly in the distance.

Following the sound, Zushakon walked passed what seemed to be a change of scenery. Noticing how every became a slightly more colorful then before as he steps out of what appears to be a forest, and now seemed to be a...small building of some kind.

Easily stepping over the wooden fence, he takes a look around what may be considered the 'backyard' of this place. Seeing many housing areas for several small creatures that were set around the house. As well as what he remember the humans called a 'chicken coup'. It was there he could clearly hear the voices that lead him here.

"I'm a telling you Fluttershy, I don't know where your bear friend ran off." One voice spoke... sounding to be human, one of which was most likely female. She had an annoyed tone in her voice as if she really didn't wish to be at this place right now, as well as had a strange way of speak then most of the being's he met. An accent if he remembered the term right.

The female voice was followed by another, this one lacking said accent and having a more slower tone. "I'm sorry Applejack, really, but...it's just he seemed angry as he ran off and I hopped he didn't get to any trouble." The other voice said, making it clear that the two were near. Either around the corner of the home, or maybe inside.

"It's just I'm worried that he might hurt someone." The soft voice spoke, with the annoyed voice giving a sigh before she replies. "I'm sorry Fluttershy. It's just I've been having a long day, poor Applebloom having nightmares about some creatures in the woods and those darn Timberwolves just standing there at the edge of our farm staring at us all night long. I have a lot on my plate, so...I reckon that any angry bear that comes near me right now better think twice."

Pausing for a moment a those words, Zushakon thinks to himself for a moment. **'** **Nightmares of creatures in the woods...perhaps not that much has changed from before.'** He then stops paying attention to their words and moves toward the sound of their voice, looking around the houses corner...he was met with a sight of two...small creatures as they were talking to one another.

...Pulling himself back out of sight, Zushakon takes a moment to pause, before looking again to assure himself.

 **'** **Okay, that is new.'** Zushakon thinks as he looks to the two creatures as they continued their talk. Noticing the yellow one held a pair of wings by her side. **'** **So these creatures have evolved enough for flight, judging by the wings and main body shape of the yellow one...however, it seems the orange one doesn't have these. With her body lacking wings, and seeming to be more heavy...birth-defect maybe? Hm...then again the yellow creature doesn't look like a 'working' type as much as the flightless one so perha-'** Zushakon's thoughts are stopped as he hears another voice enter.

"Hey Shy!" The voice called, though was sounding to be a little more forced to give a rough tone, he could tell this was also female. A cyan-blue colored creature joins the others, nearly slamming into them as she nearly hits the ground. She seemed...much different in hair color then the others, literally having it as a rainbow.

 **That's is a strange color.** Zushakon thinks before he realizes the wings she had on her back, that she had just folded. **Ah...another winged one. That must be the normal here. Good to know.** He thinks giving the wings on his back a look, giving them a small quiet flap.

"Rainbow, what the sam-hill are you thinking just dropping in like that. Nearly hitting us." The orange one spoke, getting her annoyed tone back. "Just amazing you with how I've been working with my brakes." The rainbow one speaks with a smile, have a cocky tone the whole time. "Anyway, Fluttershy, I'm sorry but I flew around and couldn't find your bear anywhere, I think he might still be in the Everfree forest." The rainbow one said as she looked in the direction Zushakon was at. The old one in response quickly placed his body to the wall, still not wanting to be found right now with the little information he knew of them.

"You don't need to worry, I'm sure a big guy like him is fine." Zushakon hears the 'rainbow' one says, pleasing him to know that he wasn't detected. As he could make out their sounds of still talking, Zushakon begins to walk away back to the forest. He was trying to think of his next plan in communicating with these creatures, thinking that maybe they were the 'ponies' those dogs spoke of...or at least knew where they were.

He main problem being how he would do so. After all, he was lucky with the dogs, as they haven't really panicked much or have tried to kill him, but these creatures might not be as 'friendly'. He knew he could simply use his abilities to look through every dark corner of this planet as he used too...however, it has been a long time...and he didn't want to upset anyone that might be using those...especially is it's a being greater then him.

Without much of other options, Zushakon's avatar begin to shift, bending and breaking itself down to change shape, bones were broken and repaired as they begin to take different sizes, organs and muscles are torn apart and regrown to give them the perfect shape. His body falls to the ground, the bones in his legs and arms bursting out and changing, his flesh just being left on the ground as he begins to grow another set, covered in the same fur he saw on the ponies, only more fitting for him in color. Dark blood covers the ground as it seemed the it was endless, continually coming from the changing body.

It took a hour of human time...but it was done.

Zushakon opens his new avatar's eyes to see the world and rose his head from the ground. Giving a few blinks of his eyes he sees no changed in them. **Good, everything seems right, my limbs?** Zushakon thinks looking down at himself and seeing the his skeletal hands and feet were gone, and replaced with hoofs, just like those creatures, compete with a black fur covering him...and also tail at the end waving at him.

Giving a nod to himself Zushakon stands to all his four of his hoofs, finding it slightly uncomfortable to stand on, then again, he had the same problem with his first avatar form so long ago so he saw it as something to get used to.

Walking to a near-by puddle, Zushakon waves a hoof over it. the dirt inside, moving away at his command and cleaning itself up so that he could create a reflection, and see if he was truly presentable.

He seemed much like those other creatures he saw, though his fur was all black. His snout was as...small as the others, though seemed to be more straight and squared. Upon his head was now hair...or rather a mane. It was white, wild, and un-kept. Seeming to clash against his black fur. Then again remember back to the other creatures...their manes weren't any better. Zushakon was just thankful it wasn't in his face, and was straight. He did enjoy that he saw those winged ones, as it means he could keep his large wings on his back.

However there were...problems though...mainly three.

One was that he had bits of yellow coloring on the tip of his snout, hoofs, and around his eyes. As much as he didn't wish for the extra color, he just places this as him being his father's son. So he well deal with it for the time being.

Another problem was his eyes. While being smaller then the ones those creatures had, it was also odd in it's own way of it being pure black around his iris, which was a mix of red/grey...giving a...odd look to say the least within this form. But this was a problem he had with all his avatars so, he was used to it.

However the final problem...was a bit more...'horny'.

As he looks at his reflection he finds that he had a horn coming straight from his head. A rather large one at that, that should at least a good foot in human length. Yet as much as he tried to force it he couldn't shift his body in a way to maintain the pony form and get rid of the horn at the same time..

It was easy to tell Zushakon was annoyed by this. As he places a hoof to the horn, and gave it a few taps.

 **'What is the meaning of this? It's like this very body doesn't wish to changed to any other way...why is that?** **'** Zushakon thinks before giving a small sigh. With a flick of his hoof he then creates a new cloak to cover his new avatar body, using the hooded to cover his face/ horn, which was...awkward looking to say the least.

Giving one last look at his old body, Zushakon thinks to himself. **'** **There is something wrong here. As an avatar I was always in perfect control on my appearance, now I am not...unless there are 'ponies' here that have horns, I believe I am really going to stand out now. Well then...I better say hidden then.'** Zushakon then open the wings from under his cloak before taking off to the air.

 **'More question, and no answers...so that's how it feels to be human.'**

* * *

To say that Twilight Sparkle loved books would be an understatement. If you were to place her in a new library with thousands of never-before seen or opened books that contain knowledge she didn't know of, with infinite amount of time...then many would say that you pretty much are guarantee to find the unicorn missing for quite some time.

However...this book...This single book. Was enough to nearly destroy that love all together. Twilight didn't know who wrote this, but whoever did was clearly not right in their mind...she knew right away as she opened the book and began reading it. Not even with merely the words...it was even the ink, and pages of this book that...was all wrong.

Twilight's eyes couldn't leave it's page. Staring right at it as her hoof traced down a single page for what felt like the hundredth time. If she were to describe how it felt...she would say that it was...rough, thick even...and maybe even smooth on some other pages. The worst part of it was that no two pages were the same...many of them were, differently shaped. Some pages looked burned, others seemed to have been ripped in half, some even looking as if someone had stabbed though them. They were very aged, yes...but they didn't look or feel anything like this when she had first saw the book. If there was only one word to say what it was...it would be...'flesh-like'.

Then came the ink. All in one color...red. Some with different shadings, as some words were pure crimson and some were just maroon. Some pages just had it spattered along, as if whoever was writing it was attacked, or struggling to continue to write. Just looking at it, was enough for one to almost make out the sounds of...noises. Strange noises that just heard as if something was whispering in your ear.

And then were the symbols it had, written by that red ink. Of things that were...unbelievable. It being words, she didn't understand nor she think anyone could. Having illustrations of creatures, and monsters...as they appeared to be...worshiping other creatures and monsters. Some even looking to be, dare she say...instructions. Of what, she didn't know.

Though within these pages of awful things, Twilight found other pages...where she can understand the words. They were...stories. Some long, some short. Even with one of them just being a simple poem. But it was the weight of the words that scared her. Stories of creatures that were able to slip in to the darkness, that lived deep under the water, who lived in the coldest parts of the world. All being centered around innocent victims, who were either two foolish to not see the warnings...or who didn't have a choice with said warnings at all.

But...worst of all...where the words that somepony wrote. Someone wrote on many of these pages, with the same ink that was used to write the symbols and illustrations. They were warnings. With Twilight almost making out their screaming voices. 'STOP! DON'T READ THIS! Burn this book! Give it back to its masters! Destroy it! Case it to the deepest holes!' On and on, what was written in the book. It over lapping many of the words in the stories...yet, they were completely readable still.

Twilight looks to the book in her hoofs, a deep look in her eyes...as for a moment they begin to shift and change color...to completely black again, only for a moment before she slammed the book shut and pushes it away from her. Taking several steps back, Twilight realizes she was out of breath, and had sweat moving down her face, almost as if she was just done running for her life.

Holding a hoof to her face, Twilight tries to collect herself. She didn't have long to do that as knocking was heard on the door, followed by her number one assistant coming in. "Hey Twilig-" The baby Dragon tried to speak, but was stopped as he was picked up by Twilight's magic and brought to her, to be pulled into a hug.

Spike could been seen easily confused as he ask. "Um...Twilight...you okay? Why are you all sweaty?" Twilight lets Spike down and tells him. "I'm fine Spike, it's just...been reading a scary book is all. You know how...in to it I can get" Twilight says, giving a nervous smile. One of which makes Spike roll his eyes.

"Oh boy, just don't tell to wear garlic around my neck again. That was a horrible two weeks." Spike says remembering back when Twilight read a vampire book once, with this kind of result. "S-Spike, we were very young then!" Twilight says, remembering that embarrassed time for her. "Yeah, that's always a good excuse. Anyway, I'm sorry for leaving without waking yo-" He tried to say but Twilight stopped him. "Spike it's okay...really...speaking of that, where is Rarity?"

"I would be right here." Twilight hears Rarity said as she entered her home...but as Twilight looks to Rarity she instantly knew something was wrong.

Her main was a mess, her pure white coat had mud on it...with dashes of red liquid...matching the same shade as in the book, mainly on her hoofs and face. And though she was smiling...the Twilight could see that her eyes held...fear in them.

"Rarity wh-" "Oh, just some bad luck on my end as I had tripped and fell into a bush FULL of tomatoes...haha...No doubt something Pinkie had made set up earlier to pull some kind of prank on someone. I must apologize to her later." Rarity said, interrupting Twilight's question as she quickly began to move up stairs. "Twilight, would you be a dear and help me freshen up...PLEASE!" Rarity asked, though...it sounded very urgent at the end.

Twilight gave her friend a nod. "Um...sure...Hey Spike why don't you help yourselves to some gems, while I'll help Rarity." She said as she began going up stairs with Rarity to the bathroom, making out the excited 'REALLY' from Spike as they rushes up.

As Twilight closed the bathroom door, locking it behind her with her magic, she looks to Rarity with a scared look. "Rarity please tell me what's going on." Rarity though keeps her smile and fearful eyes as she says. "Oh...nothing...nothing at all...just need you to help me CLEAN THIS TOMATO JUICE OFF ME." She said loudly at the end, tilting her head slightly so that she was looking to the door behind Twilight.

Said pony gave a confused look at this and said. "Rarity if this is about Spike, he can't hear yo-" "OH MY GOODNESS TWILIGHT IT WAS AWFUL!" Rarity shouted as she instantly pulls Twilight to a hug, crying very loudly as she pushed her face to Twilight's neck. She then began saying something, whatever it was it was too fast and was to muffled to be heard.

"Rarity please calm down!" Twilight said as she pushed the other unicorn away. "Breath for a moment and calm down."

Rarity does as Twilight says, wiping tears the from her eyes and taking several deep breaths to try and calm down. "O-Okay...Okay." Twilight gives her friend a sad look, wondering just what cause this. "Rarity...please tell me what happened...slowly." Rarity nods her head and begins to tell her of what happen.

"I-t happened not too long ago...me and Spike were outside of ponyville gather some gems I need for a new shipment at-...forget it that's not important." Rarity stopped herself, surprising Twilight as she knew how Rarity would get sometimes with her orders, and the details about them. "While me and Spike were digging some gems...I saw...a diamond dog."

Twilight instantly knew from that name that this was bad. "Did they capture you again?!" Twilight asked with an instant tone of worry... But was shocked as Rarity shook her head. "No...I saw it...limping off...I couldn't just stand by an and watch. Spike wasn't near me as he was off preparing the wagon, so I ran to help it by myself and...and Twilight...Oh by Celestia." Rarity stops as she holds a hoof to her mouth and quickly rushes to the toilet...not really making it as chunks of food covered in the creamy chyme from her stomach were propelled into the air and splattered alongside the toilet bowl.

"Sorry..." Rarity whimpers as she places her head on the seat, beginning to heave as she lets out a very 'un-lady-like' sound. Seeing her friend like this only made Twilight more worried as she moves to slowly rub a hoof on Rarity back. Letting her empty her stomach for a few moments.

As she spits the last of it out she pulls her head up, tears running back down her face . "It...was...it was" She tried to say, looking completely disgusted as she tried to recall it. As she shuts her eyes tightly and looks back down to the bowel.

"Rarity just tell me what's wro-" Twilight tries to say, wanting to know what happened...before Rarity looks right back up to her with a terrified look on her face. "His eyes Twilight...they were gone." Rarity says in almost of a whisper. Shocking Twilight, enough for her to let go of the other unicorn. "Wh...what?" Twilight says as her eyes widen.

Looking to Rarity as the once elegant and most composed of her friends...seemed to just crumpled. Watching as she holds her hoof to her eyes, just an inch away from poking them slightly. "T-The diamond dog's eyes w-were gone Twilight. H-He clawed them out, he told me he did when I tried to check on him." She then moves her hoofs to hold her body, as she started to shake. "There was cuts, scratches all over himself. He told me that he made them...He was taking pieces of himself out, Twilight. He said that...they were itchy...and he wanted to feel good...real good." Rarity says, as she moves a hoof to her face to try and wipe the tears.

Twilight just stood there...shocked. "Rarity...wha-...what happened to him?" She says in a fearful tone. The poor white unicorn looks to her friend and says. "I...I don't know. Oh Twilight there...there was...so much blood...I panicked...I tried to help him...tried to get him up with my magic, I was just trying to help...b-but he was...he fought against it...throwing blood...shouting how he didn't need it...it was too late for him... I asked him what did this...what could have...and he said...a god...that they've freed something. Something called 'Great Old One'." As Rarity continued she just looked to her blood-stained hoofs, not noticing how Twilight's eyes widen at this.

The very name of it, sending shivers down Twilight's spine...and a strange other feeling inside her. Making her subconsciously hold her tail between her legs, and place a hoof to her heart..feeling it begin to beat faster. Twilight didn't understand...it was simply a name...yet she could feel herself become comply terrified at this title. At the phrase 'Great Old One', feeling that deep down she does know what it meant or where it came from. She didn't have long to think on it as Rarity continued.

"I...I tried to ask him if any of his friends were around, that if they were hurt as well...but he told me...all of them were dead. They all became mad at seeing this Great Old One...and started to...to kill each other." Rarity then grabs Twilight by her shoulder and pulls the other unicorn close to her. "He tells me that they've free something...something horrible...he began begging me to kill him...Twilight, he was screaming at me to do it...to rip him apart, and make him suffer what he did. Before I could even try to say anything...he laughs...LAUGHS TWILIGHT!" Rarity shouts, as her arms begin to shake slightly. "He began laughing as he told me how he killed every single one of his family and friends..of how happy he was to do it." Rarity then buries her face to Twilight's neck as she begins to sob again.

Twilight could do nothing but just hold her friend as she cries in her arms. "I'm sorry Rarity. I...really am-" Twilight tries to say, to comfort her friend, till Rarity spoke out. "He...he...he then said I was a very pretty...pretty pony and...and tried to..." Although she didn't say it, Twilight instantly understood the implication. Gently pulling Rarity away Twilight ask . "Rarity did he..." Before she could finish, Rarity shakes her head. "No...he tried...but I manage to push him off with my magic...but then he fell on a rock and his neeck..." Rarity goes full quiet there, her voice breaking at the end.

Once again placing the puzzle pieces together, Twilight gives a small gulp. "Rarity...you have to know it isn't your fault." She tells her, holding a hoof up to her cheek. "You were just defending yourself. Okay, it's not your fault." Twilight says, trying to reassure her. "I know that...but...it just doesn't help. Thank goodness Spike didn't get to see that. I'm sorry I lied to him but...I couldn't tell him of what happened." Rarity says as Twilight gives her a nod.

"You don't need to apologize for anything. I'm just glad you're safe. Listen go clean yourself, okay. I'm gonna send a letter to the princesses okay...are you gonna be okay?" Twilight says pull her friend to a hug. Rarity pat's Twilight on the back and tells her. "I'll...I'll try to be."

Twilight gives a nod and leaves the bathroom, giving Rarity a nod as she closes the door.

As soon as she closes the door, a look of horror comes to her face as she mutters. "A Great Old One. A Great Old One." She repeats over and over again as she moves down stairs, whispering it completely under her breath as if she were in a trace. Completely ignoring Spike, she goes for the Necronomicon that was still laid on the table where she first began reading it.

Without even thinking of what might come of it, Twilight opens the book to a seemingly random page. Her hoof moving completely on its own, as it flipped through page after page...before stopping at one. One with horrible drawing of a large creature, looking to rise from the ocean...another coming from the stars. The Creature of the ocean looking to be a mix of creatures, like a octopus with dragon wings and something else...while the Creature of the stars looked to be some kind of royal figure, wearing a long clothe...with a yellow tint in it.

All around the image were Symbols, symbols she couldn't read. Yet a part of her knew that this was a the page she needed to see. Holding her hoofs to both sides of her head, Twilight began to feel the fear in side her grow even more. Further then when she even came against Nightmare moon, or even Discord. Her eyes staring directly to the symbols on the pages...her violet eyes...begin to shift to complete black.

The very Symbols on the page...those that didn't make any sense at all...began to change right before her eyes...or rather her mind was...as she began to understand them. Holding her tongue out, Twilight runs it along her suddenly dry lips and quietly begin to read the page out-loud.

"...The Great old ones- Ancient creatures of immense power. Far older then may of the lessor creatures that walk your world. They are worshiped by deranged cults, as well as by most of the races known through existence. The Great Old Ones are currently imprisoned—a few beneath the sea, some inside the ground you walk, and still others in distant planetary systems and beyond. The reason for their captivity is not known, though there are those who clam it was through the Elder Gods for committing past transgressions upon them.

The Great Old Ones are unbelievably powerful. A single one, being more then enough to shatter all an entire species in a single moment. Each differentiating as though they do not wish to copy one another, either out of respect or out of hatred. There power is so great, that they have been known to create Avatars, bodies they can use to blend in with any species.

While many things are still unknown about these creatures, one is always certain...certain for the Great Old Ones power, if any lesser beings like that of a mortal mind where to look to them...it would drive them mad. Forcing them to lost anything regarding themselves, their hopes, dreams, or life. As the Great Old Ones true forms, are too much for even the greatest of minds.

Be warned...of the most powerful ones of all. The sons of Yog-Sothoth, The Sleeping God; Master of R'lyeh; High Priest of the Great Old Ones; Cthulhu. And his half Brother, The Unspeakable; He Who is Not to be Named; Lord of Interstellar Spaces; Hastur.

When the stars are right, they well come...and lay waste to this world...may your false ides give you the hope that you will die before that day."

As Twilight finishes the warning... she becomes visibly pale. Slamming the book shut, she rest her head on it. Trying to make sense of it all. She feels her lungs begin to close on themselves, causing her to struggle a little to breath. She can feel her own sweat move down her face, making her fur all musky again. She could feel her hoofs shake, completely uncontrollably. A truly horrifying thought came to her that maybe...One of these 'Great Old Ones' have become freed. And if that were true...then everything she knew has truly began to met it's end.

Little did she know the entire time she's having a panic attack, Spike was standing behind her. "Um...Twi?" He ask. "Why are you speaking in tongues?" Unknown to Twilight...she wasn't reading the book normally. Her mouth and mind were in two completely different places...as she spoke in a dead language, a far...far dead one. " _Ph'nglui Zushakon 'nafh h'nagl y'u, jnaon fhtagn._ " She says back, without even looking to him.

"...Okay that's my que not to ask questions." Spike says, as he goes back to trying to clean the small patches of red 'juice' that dripped from Rarity as she came in.

* * *

 **You know...there seemed to be a very important detail about my Avatar, I didn't seem to take to account...The height.** Zushakon thinks as he stood in the middle of this town, trying to appear unnoticeable as best he could...as Literally every single one of these colorful creatures were staring at him, mostly with confusion and curiosity.

The reason why being that he stood at least a good three feet taller then every...single...one of them as far as the eye could see. For once the Great Old One, felt what the humans would call 'embarrassment' over such a minor over sight. Making him hold his head low as he began to walk forward, trying to not draw any more attention to himself anymore then he already have done.

 **(Thank you for reading this, and I hope I've made All the MLP characters stay in character. And I am not making Zushakon boring to read.)**


	3. Great Old Alicorn

Zushakon's avatar allows himself to take a deep sigh as he walks through the town, beginning to feel annoyed by all the creatures around him and their low whispers they were making. He suppose though that may be his fault, as a single...rather tall, figure would be one to gain much attention. Did not help with his choice of color as it seemed that no one here has really heard of the word 'black' in years.

If he remembered right, Human were much the same when it came to something like this. Zushakon just held his head low, hopping that none of them would be brave enough...or stupid enough to confront him about his appearance, he will just ignore them until he could find some place more...isolated.

He may be a Great Old One, but Zushakon was never one with for...seeking attention, always preferring to be alone in solitary even during the time of his kind being able to freely roam. Without really knowing where he was going, Zushakon stops in place and looks around himself. Seeing the many creatures around him that he suspected to be ponies.

Though it they seemed not that great of a race...they did some in various shapes, and colors, that was for sure, so at least he could be able to tell them apart. He also could see that some had the same features as the ones he noticed before with the ones by that cottage. The wings that some had, and that some didn't...along with addition feature...a horn.

Though they weren't as long nor sharp as his own...they did have them. Allowing Zushakon to become curious as why this is a thing. **Could it be a difference of evolution? If so...just why would it differ in such a way? It could be possible that maybe the winged ones and horned ones are travelers here...or have had families that had traveled here long ago...this means that this species isn't that old though. Could it be-** He didn't get to finished his thought as suddenly he feels a object hit the top of his head.

Feeling the object slide along to fall off his head, Zushakon looks and finds...a bag, with what seems to be folded pieces of paper within in...letters if he remembered what they were called. Seeing as they seemed to have the same kind of text on the front that human's would use. He could hear the air behind him breaking apart, as if something else was coming for him.

Thinking it was another bag of mail, Zushakon raises one of his wings from his robe. The wing itself was...rather large...probably as big as the creatures here in mere size..was was enough to stop the object as it fell...or rather flew right into it. Surprising Zushakon as he hears a feminine sounding voice.

Folding his wing back within his robe, he finds...a winged one of these creature, rubbing her head. Her mane being very light blonde and with a gray coat...with strangely of all a feature that instantly made her stand out to Great Old One, compared to the other creatures around him. It was her eyes and how crossed they were. "I'm sorry Mister!" She says, speaking with a...bubbly kind of voice as she moves to pick up the bag and the letters that fell from it. "I was just flying and the thing slipped from me, I'm super sorr-" She tries to say, with Zushakon raising a hoof up to her.

"Think nothing of it. I apologize for striking you...we both made mistakes here...no harm was done cause of it...and both of us can just pretend this didn't happened." He tells her, as he waves his hoof to a side slightly...before he begins to walk passed her. Making the creature look at him in confuse...till suddenly she feels something...weird with her eyes.

The weird feeling grew...enough for her to hold her hoofs to her eyes and groan. Thinking something happened to them...she panics slightly, and leaves the bag she was supposed to pick up to go to a nearby conveniently placed mirror that was placed outside a shop and gets the shock of her life...as she finally sees herself...staring directly back at her with both eyes.

As she quickly leaves the shop to look for the being that fixed her...she doesn't find him, as he's nowhere in sight. She didn't have long to search for him as her boss yells at her from above the clouds. Gather the letters and bag she seemed unbelievably happy to fly back up in the air. Heading off to continue her work most likely.

What she didn't see was that off down the side of the road, standing in the shade of a nearby building, The Great Old One that 'fixed' her watched as she flew by. **Why did you do that?** He thinks to himself for a moment as he begins to continue walking. **Then again do you ever need a reason? I suppose not...I can almost hear Father's reaction to that. Probably would get disgusted by having such a low creature near him...uncle would probably just eat her.**

The thought of family, gave the Avatar of the Great Old One a small smile that could barely be seen under his hood. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he did not notice the sign in front of him, causing him to bump into it. On said sign was a...pastry that he remembered human's would make. Moving aside of the sign, he walks to what seem to be the front of the building.

Zushakon holds a hoof to his chin for a moment. He did not have a plan at all, and he was in need of information about this world. He might need a place like a library. That well at least help him with a lot of questions for himself. That seemed like the best and simplest course of action right now.

But then again...that may be a bit hard for him as many of these buildings look similar. The town seemed to share a basic color scheme, with many buildings taking normal shapes for homes as well as using the same materials as humans had long ago, making it a bit hard to tell them apart for him...however the building in-front of him didn't seem to have that problem.

 **I don't suppose this wouldn't be a Library?** Zushakon thinks as he takes a glance to its windows. Seeing that the inside for the bottom floor was of a shop...or rather a bakery of sorts. A small groan could be heard from the avatar as Zushakon places his hoof down, taking another look around him, and not really seeing another building that stood out as much as this one.

With much little choice in the manner, and with wanting to leave the attention of the many creatures that still was surrounding him, Zushakon walks up to the door of the building, and enters inside.

As soon as he steps in, Zushakon was met with two of the same creatures that were outside. One blue and round-like with curvy hair, the other being yellow and skinny, with orange hair. Both showing to not have any wings, nor horns, much like the orange creature he saw as well as some outside.

Almost instantly, the two creatures notice him as soon as he stepped in. Both of them giving him looks of fear as they were both staring at him.

Ignoring the stares from them, Zushakon steps up to yellow creature. Who looked to have been cleaning the small table there before he stepped in. "...Hello." Zushakon says, as casually as he could. Lighting his voice to make himself not as threatening to other creature...though him standing a good few feet taller than the other creature probably didn't help...didn't help his horn was nearly touching the ceiling from under his hood.

The yellow creature gives a glance to the other one, that was standing behind the counter. Both could be seen easily frighten by him, with the yellow one looking to have sweat move down his brow. "Well...hello to you too stranger...you new in town?" The yellow one starts, sounding male.

Zushakon gives a nod, under his hood before he turns to look around the shop. "Correct...I have just arrived here. And I am seeking for...knowledge of where I am." He said replied to the yellow creature with a low tone of voice, looking to the display case they had...seeing the idea of the shop Zushakon then spoke up. "...I'm sorry...I come into your shop without being a customer. May I have a treat? What type doesn't concern me...whatever it is, I will take it." He says as he moves to the table...pushing aside the one of the chairs so he could just seat on the floor instead.

This had seemed to work as the yellow creature became less-tense. "Oh well...alright than. How about a piece of cake? Right honey?" He says to the other creature as he grabs at the rag he was using to clean the table, holding it with his mouth as he moves to place it on the counter. The other creature had already gotten a tray out with a small piece of some kind of food on it, and handed to him...which he place on the table for Zushakon. "Here you go. On the house, take it as your welcome to Ponyville, Stranger. Not as fancy as Pinkie's party's...but you don't seem the type for that kind of stuff. My names Carrot Cake, and this here's my wife Cup cake" The Yellow creature, or rather...Carrot Cake, says before gesturing to the blue one, the one supposedly called Cup cake, who gave a smile and small wave of her hoof.

Seeing the wave, Zushakon raises one of his own hoofs from his robe and gives an awkward wave of his own. "I'm...a little sorry for the stares. It's just that you kind of-" Carrot Cake tries to speak, looking to be embarrassed a little. However before he could finished Zushakon holds a hoof up to him.

Seeming to be the universal 'stop' motion. "Do not apologize. I have been on the receiving end of these stares for as long as I've been here. And I highly doubt that if I were anywhere else it would be so different." He says as he moves his hoof to take off his hood, revealing the stoic face he had under it.

"My...what a big horn you got." Carrot Cake said as he his wife both looked to horn on Zushakon, as he moved down to take a small nibble on the cake. Though he was assured that it must have had 'some' taste to it, the food was nothing but ash in the Avatar's mouth. It was something very common that came with eating for him. Not like he even had any taste buds to speak of for this body. "I would think so...is this uncommon for here?" He says, as he holds a hoof up to to his horn...not noticing that when he raised it...it showed his wings that were folded on his sides.

This seemed to really shock the two Cakes as they both shouted. "You're an Alicorn?!" The sudden shout was enough to make Zushakon raised a brow slightly. "Alicorn you say? May I ask what is that?" He ask, before moving to take another bite of the cake...knowing it would be rude of him to ignore the offering.

His question seemed to shock the Cakes more. "Y-you don't know what an Alicorn is? How could you forget you're a part of Royalty?!" Carrot Cake ask, as his wife moved out from behind the counter to her husband's side. "Wait...Carrot...don't upset him!" She whispers to her husband, before she moves to bow to Zushakon. "H-He's sorry your maj-"" " **Stop.** "

Zushakon interrupts her before she could finish. His tone instantly changing to that of...something more monstrous, with his voice deepening and sounding more like a gurgle then speech. This completely terrified the two...as they both look to Zushakon...who was staring down at them both with an emotionless glare. "...Do not treat me as anything better then you. I despise mongrel behavior, and being treated as a better for little to no reason...I simply wish to be treated as you would your fellow peer." He tells them before he looks back to the half-finished cake in front of him.

"...Thank you for the Cake. Now since that is done...I wanted to-" Before he could finished, suddenly the sounds of crying could be heard.

Mostly that of two infants. Almost in an instant, Zushakon looks to the stairway where the noise came from, his avatar's eyes widening as they flash a deep red for a moment. Before he moves...he holds himself back...as he sees Cup Cake pass him and up the stairway, a look of worry on her face...the universal one that any mother would give.

"Oh no...not again." Carrot Cake mutters, seeming to lost his fear of the Great Old One as his wife moves up stairs. "I'm sorry, can you wait here for a second." He tells Zushakon as he rushes up stairs after his wife. Seeing the same look of worry on his face as the other creature, Zushakon did not need to think twice as he followed them.

Walking up the steps, he was meet with a small hallway, with three doorways. Looking into the one with the open door, he sees both the Cakes, as they were trying to calm down two very small creatures, that looked like them. Obviously their children from what it appears, as the room held a crib, and some things fit for Children that he remembered humans would have for their own.

"Excuse me." Zushakon spoke as he entered the room, startling the two at his sudden appearance. "Is there something wrong?" Zushakon asked as he walks up to Cup Cake, looking to the gold-ish gray colored creature in her arms. Mrs. Cake looks to him for a moment, before looking back to the small creature in her arm. "It's nothing you need to wor-" She tries to tell him...before suddenly he looked to just appeared in front of her...staring her down with her menacing red and gray-ish eyes.

"Do not...tell what to do." He warns in a calm tone, before he leans closer to the infant. Noticing the two small wings on his back. "...I will ask again, is there something wrong?" He says, this time looking to the Mr. Cake, who was holding a different infant...this one light yellow, with a horn on its head.

...much like the one he had, expect much smaller and less pointy then even the ones outside. "Your children seem upset." Zushakon says as he sees the two infants were shaking...looking to be shivering from fear. "Our...foals have just been having nightmares, Mister...it's nothing to worry about." Mr. Cake tells him, as he rocks his daughter...watching as she seemed closed to crying again.

Zushakon looks from the children, back to the parents faces...as they both looked to be in deep concern. Not even knowing the reason why he would do such a thing, Zushakon simply raises a hoof up slightly and whispers something in a language, that only...certain kinds of creatures would could understand. Before the parents could question it...they were met with the sounds of small snores...as they both look down to their children...who was peacefully sleeping in their arms.

As they both look back to Zushakon in shock, the Great Old One just turns and begins to leave the room hiding the baffled look he held by raising his hood back up to cover his face and horn. As he makes it to the floor moving towards the door out...he was stopped as he hears the sound of someone following him. Giving a small breathe, Zushakon turns around to Mr. Cake, who was standing behind him. "E-Excuse me...w-was that you?" He asked, as he looked to the Great Old One with amazement.

Giving a roll of his eyes under the hood, Zushakon says. "It was not much. I simply place them in a dreamless sleep. Think of it as payment for what you've done for me...have they had this problem for long?" Mr. Cake looks off to the side at this, moving a hoof up to grab at his hat and hold it to his chest. "They've been having nightmares for weeks...thank you so much...Mister...um..." Mr. Cake tries to say, before getting stump on the name, for the one that helped his children.

Looking to the father for a moment in silence, who was awkwardly staring back...Zushakon gives a nod and tells him."...You may call me Zushakon." He says, watching as Mr. Cake gave him a smile. "Then Mr. Zushakon...thank you very much for what you did. If there is anything I can help you with, feel free to ask."

Remembering what he originally thought of, Zushakon asked. "I came here seeking a 'Library'. Or perhaps any another place containing collections of information. Preferably without it being hard to get into please. Do you know of one that is nearby?" Mr. Cake seemed puzzled a first with the wording of the question...before telling him. "Well...a Library is not that far from here. I'll happily tell you where it is."

A small smile shows on Zushakon's face at this.

Twilight takes a deep breath to calm herself down, pushing herself back up to a seating up position. "So you finally calm down?" Spike ask as he brings Twilight some tea. Placing it on the table, next to the book, Spike could see Twilight was in the middle of...some kind of panic attack. She was sweating again, and was blinking her eyes a bit too much...speaking of her eyes...they seemed...weird...with her pupils looking to be completely black.

"Twi?" He calls out to her, as he place a claw on her back...this seemed to snap her out of it, as suddenly widen her eyes in realization. "W-what?! Spike?" She calls out, before holding a hoof to the side of her head. Hers turning back to normal as she looked to him. "Hey, welcome back to Ponyville." The little dragon jokes, as he takes his claw from her. Though kept a look of concern on his face. "Are you okay, Twilight? You were...kinda out of it for a bit...and not like usual when it comes to new book." Spike says as he sees Twilight move her hoof to her face and try to catch her breath.

"I...I'm not sure Spike." She tells him as she gets up to her hoofs, and begins to walk to her the kitchen. Most likely to get herself a drink of water, as she felt her throat become...so dry. She didn't made it through...as suddenly Twilight felt...her limbs become limp. She falls to her side, on the floor.

Spike was quick to rush to her. "Oh jeez, Twilight are you okay?!" He shouts as he rushes to her face...seeing her having a dull look in her eyes, as if her brain just turned off by itself. Before he could attempt to help her, suddenly Twilight moves back up to her hoofs. "Ugh...sorry Spike...I don't...I don't feel that good right now." She says, before moving a forearm up to wipe her sweat from her face.

"Is there anything I can do to help? Make you soup? O-or get you a doctor?!" He asked, as he notices that...Twilight looked to just be barely standing up, her legs looking like they were ready to fall over any second.

Twilight looks down to her number one assistant and sees the look of concern he had. "It's okay Spike...I'm just a little light headed is all. But if you really want to help me, then I just need for you to do...one thing." Spike seemed to be still worried, but nod his head anyway. "Well...alright Twi...what do you need?" He ask, with Twilight telling him.

"Get me a feather and some paper. And some food please...I don't know why, but I'm really hungry for some reason." She says as she walks to a nearby desk. Moving aside the friendship report she was gonna send to Celestia...right to a nearby trashcan. Almost as soon as she had, Spike came rushing to her with Paper and feather in his hands, as well as a small plate of apple slices. "Here you go Twilight, Anything else you need?" Spike asked as he places all the items on the table. Looking up to Twilight, like a solider wanting for his next order.

Twilight though just shakes her head. "No...not for now...just...let me write something. For Celestia...why don't you check on Rarity. " She says as she grabs the feather with her magic, dipping it in some nearby ink bottle.

 _'Dear Princess Celestia_

 _I'm sorry for this not being a friendship report and if this might seem a bit rude, but I need you to come to ponyville, as soon as possible. I'm very-VERY sorry if that sounded out of line, but this is important! Bring Luna if you can, but please do not bring any guards with you. This is a very serious problem, don't even don't tell my brother or Cadence, It's not that I don't believe in the guards it's just that'_

For a moment Twilight stopped writing, as she looks at what she wrote down. Something inside her felt wrong...it was...strange...A feeling of dull...and euphoria, at the same time. Like her body was moving on it's own...so much so, that she didn't even realize the apple slice that was in front of her mouth till she had already started to eat it. She then continues.

 _They will not be of any help, and_ _will probably_ _will get in the way of what's to come. I really don't know how to put this, in any simple way...but...it is bad._

 _It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's 's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's 's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's 's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's 's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's 's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. It's..._

For a moment Twilight stops as she realizes what she was doing. "Ugh...I...I really am out of it." Twilight mutters, as she takes another apple slice and eats it. Dipping her feather back into ink, Twilight continued to write, underneath her repeating phrasing.

 _You need to get here, bring Luna if you can, and please hurry. This is bad, Celestia. Worst than Nightmaremoon, or Discord, or Queen Chrysalis, or even all of them put together. There are things that I can't being to describe to you through a letter. Please come, before all of Equestria will go mad and die. Before the monster comes and drives us to the worst ends of insanity._

 _Your faithfully student, Twilight Sparkle.'_

The magic leaving her horn as Twilight finishes writing the letter. As she goes to roll it up...Twilight stopped herself as she realized...It was a mess. Her hoof writing seemed...wrong. And her sentences weren't even a straight line, going along the curve like some kind of...circle.

But...Twilight stops those thoughts of it as she picks the letter up. She needed to Princess Celestia and Luna to see this, and honestly...maybe they'll come faster if they see it like this.

"Spike can you please send this." Twilight says as she grabs at the letter with her magic and hands it to her assistant. Who was standing right next to her, with a look that seemed to be a mix of confusion and concern. "Ssss-sure Twilight...Um...Maybe you should, I don't know...sit down and relax." Spike said as he gently holds...the plate in his hand, looking to all the writing that was on it...as well as apple slices he gave her...which were all thrown to the floor. He then looks back up to Twilight to see she had a bit of paper sticking from her mouth...the one she was supposed to write on.

Giving her a...'weird look' would be the polite phrase...the truth wouldn't be.

"I'm fine Spike." Twilight tried to say but Spike just holds up the plate to her and replies. "You sure about?" Twilight looks at the plate...and sees it was entirely covered by ink on the front with what she was suppose to have written on the paper. "...um...Spike, why are my words on a plate?" She ask, with Spike nearly dropping it from shock. "...you were writing on it! You also ate the paper...so about that resting idea?" He asked as he moves to place the plate back on the table.

Twilight looks to the plate, and gives a low sigh. "I...I think your right..." She mutters a little as she grabs another piece of paper and begins to write what was on the...plate, but a more...normal way. She held a confuse look on her face as she wrote, finishing up and rolling it for her assistant. "Please don't tell me I wrote it on the desk this time." She says, more to herself then to Spike as he grabbed the letter.

"Don't worry, your fine." He says as he breathes his green flames at the paper, sending it off to Celestia.

Giving another sigh, Twilight begins to walk back to the table with the Necronomicon. Her eyes catching a reflection at a nearby mirror on the wall...as she saw herself looking not well, to say the least. Her hair seemed very un-kept and she had a bit of blood on her fur, most likely from hugging Rarity. What stood out the most though was with one of her eyes.

Stepping closer to the mirror, Twilight was complete taken aback as...for a moment she thought she had witness something in her own eye. Squirming just underneath the pupil, like a small worm. She raises one of her hoofs over her eye in horror, about to give a shout...till suddenly she looks again...and doesn't see it any more.

As if it just...swam away...to hide deeper within her body.

Feeling a small chill in her body at that thought, Twilight holds a hoof to her head and mutters to herself. "W-well...I think I'm just about down with today." She then continues to walk to the table with the Necronomicon, seating on the floor as she starts to continue staring at the book again. "You should take a shower after Rarity is done, it'll help you relax. Plus all that tomato juice on you make you look like some psychopath." Spike said before he gives a burp and a scroll comes from his mouth landing perfectly in his hand. "Well that was quick." He mutters while handing it to her.

"Yep...tomato juice...haha, right." She mutters before opening the letter and beginning to read.

 _'Dear Twilight._

 _I don't understand. You seem panicked. I'm sure it's nothing you and your-'_

Twilight doesn't even need to think twice as she crumples the paper between her hoofs and shoots out pure magic from her horn, completely destroying the letter without a second thought. Surprising the scales off of Spike in doing so. Before he could ask why she, of all ponies would do such a thing, Twilight shouts to him. "Spike, I need another paper!" Anger and frustration the only things that could be seen in her eyes right now, so Spike does as he is asked, quickly handing her another paper, to which Twilight aggressively writes on.

Looking at the paper, he could see what she was writing down.

 _'Listen Celestia, one of my friends came to me covered in blood and dirt after nearly getting assaulted by a nearly dead diamond dog! A nearly died diamond dog, who had confused to her that killed his friends and family with a smile on his face! And I have proof that he wasn't just some lunatic, no offence to Luna, as I know that he went mad after seeing a monster, one of which has never been discovered in equestria before, and is still out there doing who knows what! So get off your backside for once, and help out!'_

Spike had to re-read the whole thing again in shock. "W-what!? B-Blood?! A monster!?" He tries to say in shock, but couldn't think much of it as Twilight rolls the letter up and shoves it to his face. "Spike...send it." She says looking ready to blow a hole in something.

Not wanting it to be him, Spike takes the scroll from her hoof. Seeing her turn to look at the book again, grinding her teeth together from sheer rage at this point. Taking a small gulp, Spike tries to ask her what was happening. "Um Twilight,...I know your very angry right now but can-" "SPIKE JUST SEND THE BUCKING LETTER!" Twilight shouted, interrupting Spike, as she stomps her hoof to the table right next to him Causing the baby dragon to step back from her in shock.

Quickly realizing what she did, Twilight eyes widen in horror. "Oh my goodness...S-Spike...I'm...I'm sorry Spike...I...I just And..." Twilight stops as she looks back to the book again...before giving a long sigh. "I'm sorry Spike. I can't just let this wait...We need to stop it now." She tells him...as if trying to sound as vague as possible.

"Stop what?" Spike asked, completely confused as all he saw on the letter came back to him. "Are you talking about that monster?"

Twilight just gives another sigh, all her anger now gone and just...looking sad right now. "Spike...please just promise me something...The princess is gonna come...both of them maybe, I don't know when exactly but they are gonna come and...and..." Twilight tells him as she looks right in his eyes. She had a look in her eyes, that just seemed to scream 'stop asking questions, please'.

"I'm gonna go with the Princess to...somewhere dangerous. And...I'm worried." She tells him, seeing the look of concern he had made her feel guilty at what she was saying but...something inside her just seemed to think this would be for the best. Twilight then pulls Spike close to her, in a gentle hug. "Listen I know this sounds weird...but when I leave, I want you to...hide in the basement. Just...hide there as long as you can." Twilight says, tightening her hug on the small dragon. "This is maybe worst than Discord, or anyone else we had to deal with. And I don't want you to get hurt...I love you too much for that."

Twilight finishes with tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Twilight...I...I don't understand." Spike said, as he pulls away from her. Looking both confused and scared by her words. "You need to tell me something."

But the unicorn just gives him a shake of her head. "Spike...if this turns out to be a flop...and It was nothing at all. I'll tell you...okay? Just...just please send that." Twilight says slowly wiping tears from her face, referring to the letter Spike still had in his claws.

Giving a look to it...and a look back to his surrogate big sister...Spike gives a nod, before taking a breath and shooting fire on the letter, sending it to Celestia for her to come to them.

Zushakon takes a look around himself looking to every building around him for a library, the directions that Carrot Cake had told him fresh in his mind. **So, I should need to look for a tr-** "Girls look out!" A shout was heard interrupting Zushakon's thoughts before he felt a impact to his side. It was rather small one though, just barely being more then when the mail bag had hit him earlier that day. If anything, it was maybe a bit more annoying as it knock aside a bit of his cloak, showing his flack and back leg to the ones that hit him.

And what had hit him... none other than three very small 'ponies' as they were all riding on what looked to be a small cycle of some kind with two wheels and a pole, tied to a wagon. Zushakon gives a noticeable eye twitch as he looks down at them. All of the 'ponies' looked older the the ones he saw at the sweets shop, yet not as old as the ones on the street. It was easy to tell that these were the child for this race...something Zushakon didn't want to deal with...as he have had a bad record with children before.

"Is everypony okay?" The orange colored one with small wings said as she takes the helmet she was wearing off, showing her purple hair that was underneath it. The other two gave a groan, the one with Light gray fur and...pink and purple mixed hair was rubbing her head, pushing aside said ridiculous hair to allow Zushakon to see her horn. The third one...looked the worst though, not appearance wise...but in health wise.

Her fur was a pale yellow, and had red hair with a big pink bow...no horn or wings in sight with this one. But he could see something else with her. She was tired...very tired. Much like how Humans would be without sleep, there were bags underneath this one's eyes. As she was on the ground not even trying to pick herself up.

Just as soon as they regain their bearings, they all looked to Zushakon. All of which seemed to look up to him in shock...before it changed to something else...as their eyes widening and ears flopping down, a frighten look came to them. "...oh...samhill of all ponies to hit...we hit the tall dark and scary one." The yellow one with a bow muttered, fearfully as all three of them grouped together. "Scootaloo, if we die, I'm gonna kill you!" The light gray one spoke as she gripped onto the orange one. "It's not my fault!" The orange quickly shouted back, with the yellow one replying back. "Okay, tell him that."

Almost as soon as they were afraid of him...they began to biker with one another...all while looking at him with fear in their eyes. The Great Old One could almost say he was impressed by it. His eyes then wander around him, looking to see if the children's parents were near...however all around him, he just saw some of the creatures either looking at them, like some show...or just ignoring them all together.

This makes the Old One give a sigh, as he looks back to the children in front of him, noticing how quickly they became silent as he gave them an annoyed look. Zushakon then remembers back with the cakes and how they seemed to become less panicked when he took his cloak off, thinking it was the best way to do it...Zushakon thought to himself. **Well seeing as how they think of me as some kind of Alicorn, I do not really need to hide myself...at least for now.**

With that thought Zushakon takes the hood off his head. Allowing the three to see his face, and long white hair. "Calm yourself...You...have nothing to fear from me." Zushakon says as he tries to the best of his abilities to sound even less threatening then before the Cakes.

"We're sorry Mister...R-really we are!" The gray one said, as she let go of her orange friend. Stepping up to the Great Old One, while keeping herself low. "We're just trying to get our cutie marks." She tells him...changing the look that the Black Stallion had from annoyed...to confused.

 **Wait...a what mark?** He asked himself within his own head, as he just continues to look down at the three. "My apologize...please repeat that once more. You spoke of a some kind of mark?" Zushakon said as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. He never even heard the phrase from the humans, nor his family. So he was slightly curious.

"Uh...a Cutie mark Mister, the one that tells you what your best at...the one that you get in life that tells you your special talent." The orange one said walking along side her friend, only to have the to be given Zushakon confused look as well as she tried in vain to tell him.

 **'Cutie mark'...This is getting ridiculous.** He thinks as he tilts his head a little. Letting the word go through his head as if to look for some hidden meaning behind it. He did have much to think on, as suddenly he hears the yellow one say. "Girls, he doesn't have one!" In complete shock as she had managed to push herself up and see Zushakon's revealed flack.

The other two turn their sights to what their friend saw and gave a grasp each. Zushakon looks to his flank, seeing it blank, and asks. "Is there supposed to be one?" He was genuine with his Question, now wondering if there was something truly wrong with his avatar now. Aside from it also being forced in this form, missing details that seemed important was another thing to worry over. It was then he remember that all the ponies that he'd seen had some mark on their flanks, though to be honest he just thought that was a way for them to tell each other apart.

Zushakon looks back to the children and says. "Is it truly important for such a thing? What relevance does a 'mark' place on ones rear end mean for it? Is it someway of social class dictation? A means of telling ones fate? How one's life will be eradicated?" Zushakon says as he grew curious, which grew as he notice none of the little ones had it either.

"Um...no? They're to tell you your special talent." The gray one replies, giving a confused look. "But you know that right?" The others held that same look which grew as they saw him shake his head.

"It seems that I don't...but I am curious of this mark." Zushakon said as he sat down on the ground and tilted his head again. "Aside from this 'talent'...is there more to it?"

The orange one shook her head. "No...but there doesn't need to be. A cutie mark tells you what your best at AND what you're gonna do for the rest of your life...everypony gets one." Zushakon gives a small hum at that answer. "But none of you have them." He says see how almost instantly they all looked...sadden by his words.

"Well yeah...but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try to get them." The orange one tells him, looking off the side slightly. Her friends following her example as they didn't seem to want to look directly at the tall black Alicorn anymore. "Everypony tells us that it'll come to us, when we're ready but we want them now!" The Gray one spoke, making Zushakon give a small scuff. "If that is so, then what is the purpose of the rush?" The looks on their faces grew...to look more sadden. "...then again...I suppose I was the same when I was your age."

The small ponies looked up to him in shock at this, making him the one that has to look away. The bright eyes the had...so full of life, and light. Very much unlike the 'God of Death', own pair of eyes. Children were always too easy for him to read...always showing much more emotion then many adults. Making them much more...defenseless..enough for those that had gotten their trust to trick them. It would end with many children hurt...something he learn from many years of seeing all around him from the darkness of this world.

"Were you really?" The Orange one ask, and without even knowing it...Zushakon gives her a cold responds. "No. I was simply lying to you in some poor attempt of making you three feel better about yourselves." As he spoke he kept his eyes on the floor. Memories of old experiences crawling through the Great Old One's mind. His annoyance was easy to see, even from his avatar.

The little ones each gave...somehow an even sadder look at his sudden harshness. Even without wanting too, Zushakon could feel it. "Sorry." One of them says, was the nail that seemed to stab within the Great Old One's mind. Such a little voice apologizing to those greater than them, it being laced with fear. The Old couldn't stop himself from continuing to speak.

"...I apologize as well." Zushakon says back, lowering himself so that he head was at equal level with the three children. "I do not have the capacity for speaking terms when it comes to children. I...do not take your feelings, or much of your upbringing into account. Prefer infants if I am honest. Easier to understand, harder to upset as they barely know fear or sorrow. Aside from the noise." He tells them, while giving all of them a deadpan look.

As the three started to give him a strange look, Zushakon had stood himself back up to full height. "Seeing as I am grown...Here is the advise I can give for the matter. Patience. My family mastered it for a long time. You are fortunate that it was me you hit instead of something less...'merciful'." With that, the Great Old one begins to trot away from the young ones.

Ignoring the shocked look one of them had on...as she noticed a wing by his exposed leg.

It was then that the yellow one came running in front of the great old one. "WAIT!" She shouted. "A-are you a A-alicorn!?" She says with completely widen eyes, obvious seeming to forget what little sorrow she had moments ago about her mark. Turning to look at himself, Zushakon noticed the exposed part of robe, seeing the wing that had poked out for nearly anyone to see.

Quickly remembering how the cakes had first reacted to it, Zushakon seats himself on the ground and moves to cover his leg and wing. "No."He lies, as he begins to see the large flaws this form had now. With him being this 'Alicorn' creature, and lack of the mark these creatures all seem to have...Zushakon was now starting to worry he might gain more attention then he would like.

"But I total saw your wings?" She said as the other two joined their friend. "Really an Alicorn!?" "Yeah I saw it under his robe for just a second, but it's there." "No way, maybe that's why he wearing the robe!" "You think he's on a secret-" Zushakon begins to drown out there chatter. This is NOT at all what he wanted, especially with them. His choices would be to lie, or to allow them to know.

But, the choice to lie is not a smart one, as some children are very 'intrusive' when it comes to finding something out. And given his form, all it would take is for them to look under his robe to see the truth. From then on, they could then start screaming at the top of their lungs about it. Something that will bite him as he is noticing that more of these ponies were starting to notice him with the children.

Zushakon's eye gives a twitch as he glares down at all of them. "...congrats. You found out. But I hope that all of you have the knowledge to understand why I must remain hidden." He tells them, interrupting their own conversation...as they were starting to speculating about him and his reasons for being here. "What do you mean?" The Gray one spoke, with Zushakon lowering himself down again to speak more quietly to them. "I...am...a prince. I am here...looking for my family." He says, trying to come up with some kind of explanation...although, it was slightly mixed with the truth. It has been a long time since he saw his family, and...although he would never say it out loud...mentioning them did strike a nerve within him.

"Did something happen to them?" The orange one spoke, as Zushakon starts to grind his hoof into the dirt. Remembering where he was headed before getting side track by these ponies. "I am honestly unsure of what harm may have befallen them, I am hoping to find something that may help me within this town's library." Zushakon says as he uses the tip of his hoof to draw something. "My father had a sign, one that he would keep well hidden within tombs or rather books I should say." Zushakon says as he stops and pulls his hoof away revealing to the little ponies the sign on the ground.

It was some kind of circle like target sign, with three long tendrils that seem to come out of it, two of which being longer then the third and being slightly cruel along their sides.

"It...looks weird." One of them said, but Zushakon pays them no mind as he just stared at the sign. It may have just been nostalgia...or be the fact that he realize this was the only thing he had of his father...since the last time he seen him. A simple memory of a sign of his coming. One that would be a beacon of death and madness. One of the many signs of the end.

Zushakon shakes his head to rid that thought before looking back to the girls. "I simply need to find it, so that I have some kind of clue my family is safe. My father is one to be VERY thorough when it comes to these things. He would place his sign hidden within billions and billions of books. I have a very high chance of find one within this town's library. So...I must be going." Zushakon says before he begins to leave, moving past them and hopefully giving them enough information so that they would leave him alone.

"Oh we know where that is. We can take you there." He hears one of them say with a happy tone, making the Great Old One freeze mid-step. A small part of him saying within his mind. **You know they are simply gonna follow you anyway right? You should know how children can get about something, especially when they are curious enough.** Giving what sounds to be a mix of a very low growl and a groan, Zushakon turns to the children as he pulls up his hood over his head. Giving the three an annoyed look as he says. "...follow if you wish."

Twilight gives a sigh as she packs up her saddle. She just finished with everything she needed. "Twilight are you sure of this?" She hears Spike said as he came back from the basement, after taking some food down just in case. Twilight gives a glance to him before giving a sigh and looking back to the Necronomicon that was still on the table.

A small feeling came within her that seem to said the book may have more information, and it could be of great help...if she only read it some more. That there was a secret behind it, that could help her destroy the Great Old One, or at least put him back to sleep. Twilight quickly shut this thoughts down. The book was a last resort for her...it was...not something she wanted to dive into. And from what she had seen, what she read of the warnings that were there. It was her best choice so far.

Twilight then hears the sound of a familiar of a teleporting spell behind her and turns around, finding both both the Princesses standing behind her with each giving a worried look on their face. "Twilight, I'm sorry for the wait. Is Rarity alright!? Are YOU alright!?" Celestia said a she rushed to Twilight, seeing the bit of blood that was on her.

"Wait...is Rarity okay?! You said she was actually covered in blood?!" Spike said as he rushes pass Celestia to hold onto Twilight. Twilight quickly gives him a glance and said. "She's fine Spike, just still in the bath. Um... why don't you go up stairs and...help Rarity with her hair." She tells him, seeing as his face turns from worried to excitement as he quickly says. "Can do!" And moves up the stairs faster then Pinkie on a sugar rush, placing a small smile on the unicorn's face before she looks back to the princesses.

"First...I'm sorry about the letter, and what I wrote on it...I'm just under a lot of stress and...I-I don't know how long we have, but we need to get a move on. Rarity is fine, thankfully nothing happened to her... I can't say the same for the diamond dog she found." Twilight said as she looked down.

Celestia holds Twilight's head up, giving a look of understanding. "It's fine Twilight. We both understand." Luna walks up to her sister, giving much of the same look. "If what you said in the letter is true...then we all must investigate it. But still I wonder; why is it that you told of us not to bring our guards for assistance?" She ask, looking confuse about Twilight's request at the first letter.

Twilight nods her head at that and said. "I'll explain on the way, we have no time to lose." With that she quickly places the Necronomicon in her saddle as she walks closer to the two Princesses.

As Twilight horn glows, with it using a teleport spell, she notices from the corner of her eye outside the window a pure black Stallion unicorn with a long horn and cloak. Followed by the Cutie Mark Crusaders as he seemed to be heavily annoyed by them as they were telling him something.

She quickly rids him from her thoughts as she transports herself and the others in a bright flash.

 **...I will not murder these children...I will not murder these children...I will not murder these children...** Zushakon chants in his mind as the girls kept talking and talking more and more as he was nearing a large tree, that seemed hollowed out to create this town's library.

Zushakon would probably say that he was glad things were starting to look up for himself...were it not for the three small 'Fillies' that had followed him. It wouldn't be so bad if only they would stop with their speaking. At all.

"And that's the story and how Applebloom, Sweetie, and I learn that we must never ask what ponies do when-" The one name Scootaloo stopped as she realize they were right outside the Library. "Oh...looks like we're here."

 **Oh thank Azathoth.** Zushakon spoke in his mind, as he was beginning to understand why many humans seemed to enjoy holding their firearms to their own heads so much. Though as he did he and the girls entered through the front door, they weren't met with anyone as the place seemed empty. "...Hello?" He asked to see if anyone was inside, but did not gain an answer.

"Oh...I don't think Twilight is in right now." The one named Applebloom said as she looked around. "Oh we can just wait for her...AND TELL ZUSHAKON MORE STORIES!" A very deep breath was taken by the Great Old One's avatar, as he moves to seat on the floor. His eyes fully widen as he kept his head down, allowing the children not to see his face as he continues his chanting.

 **...I will not murder these children...I will not murder these children...I will not murder these children...I will not murder these children...**

 **(Well...hoped this was to everyone's liking. If you are doing the three chapter try, then I thank you for reading it. In doing so, how do you like it? Am I doing everything right? Are the characters...'In- character' enough? PLEASE leave your thoughts on it.)**


End file.
